Let bygones be bygones
by hinatachan404
Summary: The thought of having a family had never crossed my mind... But then again...the thought of losing one had probably never crossed his... how Kurapika survived after the massacre...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is Hina0chan14,

I had to make a new account,

( because soooooomebody forgot to write down their password)  
I own no one except (insert names here) no spoilers!

the original chars from hxh belong to togashi sensei

Thanks guys~

CHAPTER 1  
His heart thumped against his ribs as pain raced through his body. ''Help...'' he pleaded quietly.

''Mercy?'' the man above him spat, jamming a foot into his abdomen once again.

''You won't be getting any from us...Kuruta!''

the man spat the name like a curse.

'' we'll just keep coming and coming, until you go insane...''

just then the man suddenly looked up with a jerk of his head, then ran off without another word.

(RIO'S POV)

''Help...''

he heard a small voice say.

''Wha-?''

He turned the corner to see a shodow running away from a small bundle of what seemed to be cloth on the ground

But when the cloth made a whimpering sound though, he had another impression of it.

Rio pulled back the edge of the cloth to reveal a dirty blonde head.  
He observed what looked like the small, clean features of a Kuruta that lived near this town...well nearer than any other town...

The boy...was it a boy?

His forehead, along with the edge of his eye, lip, and ear were all bleeping badly.

Rio scooped him up and ran to a clinic he remembered seeing on his way here.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Gon:no flames please~

Killua: b-but…we could use them to make smoooooores…with no marshmelllow….

Hina:eeew no marshmallow? Why?

Kura: uhm…

Thanks! I don't own anyone but rio!


	2. chapter 2

Thanks for reading!

Please leave comments!

CHAPTER 2

(KURAPIKA'S POV)  
Kurapika opened his eyes to a dull light, coming from a window covered by curtains.

''Oh! You're awake!''

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a man walked into the room.  
A man that was holding something that flashed in the light.

Kurapika jumped up, snatching the object from the shaken man's hand.  
He registered a dull ache around his ribcage.

''Calm down little one...''

The man held out and open palm, showing that he ment no harm.

''Get away!''

Kurapika slapped at the man's hand, causing himself to stagger backwards.  
Strong hands forced him to sit down on the bed again as the world swirled around him.

''Please...no more...'' he begged. ''Please don't hurt me...''

He knew better but he allowed his weakness to take hold, slumping against the man's torso.

'' What's your name,child?'' the man asked placing a hand on his aching head.

''Kurapika...'' he said wealkly, shutting his eyes and falling unconcious once again.

...

Rio placed the boy back on the bed.

As he did the boy's head flopped lazily to the side, signaling that he was fully unconcious.

The doctor, Rezo, had told him that the boy had suffered mental, as well as phisical trama.

He had multiple broken ribs,collar bone, a dislocated shoulder,along with muliple cuts and bruises.

Rio examened the boy's arms, which were tightly wrapped in bandages, along with a sling for his shoulder, and a large bandage stretching across the boy's cheek.

what he had origianally thought to be dirty blonde, or light brown hair, was actually bright blonde.

He semmed around...ten? eleven?

though he definitly acted more mature than that.

The boy's breathing still came in small, pained gasps...

but the color was somewhat starting to come back to his skin.

...

TO BE CONTINUED

I own no one except my oc's!


	3. Chapter 3

I've been waiting to do this type of story for a while,

I don't know why, it's just that this subject interested me for a while!

I own no one except my oc's!

...

CHAPTER 3  
(Kurapika's pov)

''No!'' I screamed.

I couldn't breath.  
My entire world was falling down around me in a curtain of smoke and flames.

I managed to get to my feet, and push off the ground, kicking up dirt with the force.

I ran through Rusuko,prentending that this wasn't happening.

I turned a corner.  
Running smack dab into something solid and rough.

''Hey little rat...''  
An extremely large man snarled down at me from where he was standing.

I turned and started running as fast as i could, but not fast enough to avoid a large, muscular arm rapping itself around my throat.

I struggled as hard as i could, but the world started to swirl, and the sound of a low laugh reached my senses.

A low pulse rang through my ears as i opened my mouth, trying to suck in breath.

The edges of the swirls turned into a large, dark tunnle, that was growing larger.

Then the tunnel closed.

And i was gone.

...

Rio placed a basin of cool water next to the child's bed.

Dipping a cloth in it, and placing it onto his burning head, he watched as the boy took one ragged breath after another.

Who could do this to a child?

He would have to go to kurapika's home this afternoon, and see who was missing him.

(Rio's pov).  
I got off the bus, behind slightly numb from the long ride.

Tough I had come as far as i could by bus, i still had a mile or so of forest to conquer.

I would have to get started.

Once the sun was in the middle of the sky, I reached the large gate that separated the Kuruta from the rest of the world.

I knocked on the centuries old wood.  
Which moved under my fist.

I pushed the door hard, seeing if it would give again.  
Then fell flat on my face as the door swung open.

I looked up from the red-brown dirt of the road.  
And saw nothing but destruction.

Everywhere, ash, and soot, from what looked like a disaster.

'Kura' I remembered was the name of one of the higher families in the Kuruta.

and 'pika' if,I remembered correctly, meant 'youngest', or 'small'

So, how did the youngest heir get away?

As I boarded the bus i already knew what I had to do.

...

TO BE CONTINUED

thanks for reading, please leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for reading!

Please leave a comment when you're done!

I own no one except my oc's!

CHAPTER 4  
(Kurapika's POV)

I woke up to someone placing a cool hand on my forehead.

''No!'' I shouted, launching myself off the bed.  
I only gave in to the dizziness for a second, but a second too long as strong hands grabbed my shoulders and put me back on the bed...

...gently...

''Shhhh...'' it was the man from earlier!  
''let go!'' I shouted, feeling fatigue build up in my muscles as i stuggled to get out of his gentle, yet firm hold.

''If you keep wriggling around too much, you'll hurt your shoulder again...''

An older man strode into the room, fixing a cuff on his sleeve before he looked back up at me.  
His white hair was short, but not whispy.

''Doctor!'' I shouted, pushing the man's hands off my shoulders and running to him.  
I wrapped my good arm around him and buried my head in his abdomen.

''Hello, Kurapika...''

(Rio's POV)

I was baffled,  
the boy who was so vicious with me, became so soft with the doctor.

I gave Rezo( the doctor) a questioning look as he ruffled the now sobbing Kuruta's hair.

''The Kuruta didn't have a doctor...i was the closest one...'' he explained, putting a hand on Kurapika's shoulder.

''You know each of them by name?'' i asked, amazed.

''No, only the ones who came in often...''

I didn't ask what that meant.

(Kurapika's POV)

I stood, rubbing my eyes as the man from earlier kneeled down in front of me.

''Hey, I'm Rio Inubusa. The doctor and I have been talking and...we think you should stay with me.'' he said gently, putting a hand on my head.

''for how long?'' I asked quickly.

''Well, until you grow up I presume...'' His voice turned somber when he saw the tears come to my eyes.  
He pulled me to him, resting his chin on my head as I sobbed for longer than I've ever cried before, until fatigue finally brought a comforting sleep.

1 YEAR LATER...

''Kurapika!'' I shouted holding up the small, white rabbit I'd just has the displeasure of sitting on.

''yes?'' a small blonde head poked around the corner of the porch.  
Kurapika walked over to me, head down, twirling his thumbs.

''How many times do I have to tell you? no pets unless you ask!'' I scolded, shoving the rabbit into his arms.

''I-I appologize...it was just that, you were asleep, and you looked so comfortable...'' he didn't look me in the eye.

''Just next time, wait until morning...okay?'' I don't like the way he gets so frightened when I'm mad.

''B-but! she would have been eaten by morning!'' he defended.

''Kurapika, you don't know that...and what were you doing in the forest by yourself at night?'' As I asked, he froze.

''You know what could happen...'' I said a bit more gently.  
Flesh collectors had somehow gotten wind of there being one last kuruta...they didn't care if it was just a little kid...

Sick...

''I appolo-'' he was interrupted by Rezo walking in in a hurry.

''I have to leave immidiately...there is a child in the next town over that is in desperate need of a doctor.'' he stated, grabbing his bag.

''Can we come?'' Kurapika asked immidiatly, causing me to shoot him a death glare.

''well, i don't know little one'' he said, patting Kurapika's head as he passed by him.

''please? i promise we'll be quiet!'' he was clutching that rabbit super hard...i silently wondered if the eyes would pop out.

''Well, alright, but don't break my trust...''

And we were off...

TO BE CONTINUED...

please leave a comment and no flames please~


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one except my oc's!

CHAPTER 5

...

(Rio's pov)  
We'd been riding the train for almost an hour and we were almost there.

Kurapika sat next to me stroking the white rabbit in his lap.  
Her fur had small red spots on it that were swirled and twisted in intricate disigns all up and down her back.

As she looked up at me, I saw that her forehead had a larger circle in the middle of two curved lines that framed her little...beady eyes...they were NOT cute! Not at all...

''I think I'll name her Morrah...'' he mumbled, interupting my thoughts and causing me to jump.

I turned my head up toward the roof of the train.

''Mo...the Kurutan word for white...and rrah...the Kurutan word for spirit...good choice.'' I praised, looking down at the boy next to me.

Small things caused him so much joy it almost made me laugh.

The twitch of her nose when the touched it. When she shook her ears after he ran his hand across her fur... All things that caused him to smile as though he was the most innocent minded boy in the world.

It made my heart hurt.

''This is our stop Rio...'' Kurapika looked up at me with a questioning look as I blinked away my thoughts.

We got off the train to see three people waiting for us.

A man, woman, and boy were standing shoulder to shoulder. The boy was about 4 or 5 years older than Kurapika, i guessed.

'' Thank you so much for coming!'' the woman gushed.

''That's my job, ma'am...'' the doctor said, taking off his hat.

''This is my husband, Kuran, and this is Leo...'' the woman gestured to a man with sandy blonde hair, and pale skin, a look of concern on his face. Then to a boy with dark black hair, tanned skin and a scowl on his face

...

(Kurapika's pov)

We walked down a long, dim, hallway we were all silent.

As we entered the room, a large sense off gloom came over me.

''He's so much worse, what took you so long?'' the boy with black hair and tanned skin shouted jamming a finger at the bed, which held a small sickly looking boy, who's every breath looked agonizing.

I was shewed out of the room with the boy, who was scowling the entire way.

''U-uhm...'' I started, cautiously.

''I'm sure he'll be alright...''

The boy turned around, a look of viciousness having covered the scowl.

''How would a RAT like you know anything about pain...you're nothing but a savage!'' okay, so though I'm supposed to be a niceguy, as taught by my parents,to overlook slurs like that, but I wasn't going to sit by and let this boy disgrace my parents like this when they weren't here to defend themselves...

As I launched myself at the boy Rio grabbed me and pulled me back.

''Shh...stop, don't do this now...'' he said quietly into my ear as i swung my fists despite the distance made by the grab.

''B-but!'' i shouted as the boy ran off without saying anything.  
''Take it back!'' i screamed after him. ''Take it BACK!'' I shouted as Rio pulled my face into his shirt.

And again, I cried.

...

As Rezo examined the boy he tried to make small talk with the father.

''So, what is Leo short for?'' I asked as I remembered the black haired boy from earlier.

''Leorio...'' he replied quietly.

...

TO BE CONTINUED...

thank you for reading, please no flames!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Thank you guys so much for reading!

I own no one except for my oc's!

…..

(KURAPIKA'S POV)

As we boarded the train to go home I looked up at the doctor.

''Will he be alright doctor?'' I asked.

''Possibly…''

I nodded quickly as I watched the doctor give Rio a grim look to which Rio responded with a slow nod.

Though only eleven I knew exactly what that meant…

The boy Pietro would die….

(RIO'S POV)

Rezo explained to me when Kurapika was sleeping soundly on my shoulder as we rode through the night that Pietro's disease had spread much further than the family had thought…

The family begged him to perform the surgery that would give him some more time…

And Rezo was an empathetic man…

The surgery would normally be a sky high cost at a hospital, though Rezo normally gave it for an extremely low rate, the town the boy was in was chronically poor.

Rezo and our little family were out of money completely, except for a few hundred dollars.

The day that Kurapika was taken in to their home, the doctor had explained why he knew the small heir quite well.

Kurapika's heart hadn't fully developed.

This resulted in extra money needed for his medicine each month to calm down the effects.

Every night I would go into Kurapika's room, wake him up and rub his back until he stopped rubbing his eyes…then watch as he chugged a glass of water quickly as possible…he hated the taste with a passion.

No money meant no medicine,

No medicine meant that Kurapika's life could be in more danger than it normally was…

….

Every day I watched him closely, and made sure that he was asleep before me.

….

I was reading a book late at night, Kurapika nestled under my arm, breathing quietly, when it happened.

A had just gotten to a new chapter when I heard a small whimper come from my side.

''Kurapika?'' I asked gently, just in case it was a nightmare.

When I heard a second whimper I knew something was up.

I shook his shoulder gently,

''Buddy? Kurapika, you have to get up okay?'' I said lifting his small frame and pressed the stethoscope to his chest that was already heaving from his struggle to get breath into his lungs.

I jerked the metal away from his skin, and then scooped him up quickly.

His heart was pounding, though he'd just been sleeping soundly a few moments ago!

''Doctor!'' I shouted as I ran down the hall to Rezo's study.

''what on earth?'' he asked standing, as I placed Kurapika on the bed quickly.

''Do something…'' I said quietly, trying not to frighten the child even more.

Rezo searched for something to help, with nothing to show for it.

I sat in the corner next to the bed, holding Kurapika's hand, trying to convince him that everything was fine.

Even though he was about to break my hand.

''Rio…'' he whimpered, his small features contorting with pain and fear.

''I'm here…'' I whispered, fearing that a noise that was any louder would shatter his last strand of hope.

For what seemed like an eternity, I sat and watched as my adoptive son…

Yes, I finally admitted to myself that I had a son now…and he was dying right in front of me, watching while he struggled desperately and I did nothing.

I got up, letting go of his hand.

''I'll be right back, I promise.''

As I was walking out the door I narrowly avoided stepping on a small white puff.

''Morrah! Watch it!'' I whispered sternly turning around to see her jump on Kurapika's small, heaving chest.

''No!'' I shouted, and then brought my hand to my lips as I watched Kurapika's body tense.

Then relax as though he were sleeping…

…

''Kurapika?'' I whispered, stepping slowly over to him.

''Buddy? Are you alright?'' I asked, as Morrah jumped off of him.

And he took a deep, shaky breath.

Then another, and another until I dropped to my knees and pressed my forehead into the sheets next to him.

Once I looked up, I was startled to see Morrah on the window pane.

''Did you?'' I asked, not really thinking clearly.

To my surprise, Morrah dipped her pink nose down slowly, then back up in a nod.

With that she hopped out the window as I thought about what had just happened…

''Thank you…'' I whispered after her.

TO BE CONTINUED

…..

Thank you for reading!

Kurapika: …

Leorio: I think he liked it!

Killua: yeah!

Kurapika: why? Why, in every story am I hurt somehow?

Hina: I don't know actually…

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thank you yuukikittycatofwisdom for reviewing~

I appreciate it!

On to chapter seven!

(RIO'S POV)

I walked into Kurapika's room, switching on the light and being greeted by a groan.

''Up and at 'em buddy!'' I said, more cheerfully than I felt.

I pulled the blanket off of a small curled up Kuruta.

''Rio…'' he trailed off, pulling at the edge of the blanket, his eyes squeezed shut.

''come ooon!'' I growled pulling at the blanket.

As it slipped out of his fingers I stumbled back and ran into the door frame.

''You should really be more careful Rio….'' Rezo mocked, walking into the room, stethoscope in hand.

He placed it onto Kurapika's chest once he sat up .

''Incredible…'' the doctor whispered, shaking his head, and putting the stethoscope back around his neck.

''The rhythm of his heart has been completely stable for the past three days...How do you feel son?'' Rezo asked a look of confusion, mixed with relief crossing his face.

''I feel better….'' He said quietly, bringing his hand up to his chest.

'' good…'' I said, a wave of relief running through me.

...

I looked out the window at Kurapika, who, even after a month, still sat out in the yard, waiting for Morrah to come home.

...

(Kurapika's pov)

I sat, my chin resting on my hand as I watched the woods behind our house.

Morrah wasn't coming back…I knew that…

I just couldn't grasp the thought of losing something else…

Standing up I brushed off the dirt from my pants.

When I looked up I was startled to see a shadow flash behind the eyes widened as I backed up slowly.

''R-Rio…'' I whispered, the shadow coming closer.

I took another step back, then turned to run when I heard the snap of wood under feet, and was knocked off my feet by something large and rough.

...

(RIO'S POV)

''Help!'' I heard a shout from the yard.

My feet couldn't move fast enough. I rushed out of the back door to find Kurapika under a large white….wolf?

I grabbed a stick and threw it at the creature, only to be pounced on and nearly drowned by a long pink tongue.

''K-Kurapika…what-?'' I couldn't finish my sentence, for I do not like the taste of dog slobber.

I heard a small chuckle from my side, which quickly turned into laughter.

Finally getting the wolf off of me I sat up, leaving it panting in my face.

''Where…did. It. Come. From?'' I asked, exhaustion taking hold on my muscles already.

When only a small shrug came as my reply my eyes twitched.

''Kurapika…'' I pinched the bridge of my nose.

When I opened my eyes I saw that he was pointing to the woods that lay in front of us.

The wolf barked at me, making me jump, then licked my face again before getting up, and walking in the back door…

''Ooh! Can we keep her? Please?'' Kurapika asked for the hundredth time as he sat, petting the seemingly soft white fur of the wolf…my eye was still twitching.

''I don't know Kurapika….'' Was all that I could say.

I studied the creature, large portions of red fur curved into spirals around it's head, neck and shoulders…and a larger circle in the middle of it's forehead, with spirals bursting out of it.

''Morrah?'' I inquired, not thinking clearly.

My eyes widened when the dogs ears perked, and she looked at me, tilting her head.

Woah….

...

TBC

Hina: I liked this chapter…I think that I'm getting out of my funk and back into my old writing…it's still…meh…I don't know…

Kura:…so, the way you think it…I had a bunny…then a wolf? What goes on in your head?

Hina: you shall NEVER know!hehehehehehe!

Killua: well…since this is all happening in your head….YES WE SHALL! Mwahahahah!

(can't you just see Killua doing that? I can, I don't know about you.)

Hina: aaaaanywho~ please review and no flames ! because flames hurt!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Hina: sooo~ I've been having massive writers block lately…so please forgive me…

I own no one from HxH

…

(Kurapika's pov)

I lay on the ground, stroking the white fur of the wolf next to me. She quietly snored as I traced one of the patches of red on her shoulder.

''What a beautiful creature...''' said a voice towards my feet.

I looked up to see Rezo standing, a look of awe on his face.

''Yes she is, isn't she?'' I asked quietly looking back at Morrah…Rezo was the only one who saw this side of me; I normally acted childish so that Rio wouldn't question my sanity. But I'd always been a bit smarter then the rest of my age group, and Rezo knew that.

''Kurapika…I've been meaning to ask you…'' he trailed off as though he didn't want to continue.

I sat up, tilting my head slightly, a questioning look on my face.

''H-how did you esc—'' he was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

He rushed to the door, I presume it was because he wanted to avoid the awkward silence that that would have left.

As soon as the door opened Rezo was pushed to the side, as the boy from the town over stomped into our house.

''He's _dead!_'' he shouted, eyes blazing with a fire that I was used to, vengeance.

''Wh-what? Who's dead?'' Rio walked in, clueless as usual.

''Pietro! He's _dead!_ You _killed_ him!'' the boy had tears in his eyes and I felt sorry for him, I knew exactly what he was feeling. But then he turned to _me_.

''You! It was you!'' I tilted my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows.

''What on earth are you talking about?'' I asked making Rio's eyes widen.

''You cursed him! I know you did!'' he pointed an accusing finger at me, his hand was shaking.

''Listen…I know you cannot help the ignorance that your parents have bestowed upon you, but I did not _curse him_, I wasn't even in the room with him for five minutes…so how could I have?'' I asked, making his eyes go wide with anger.

''I don't know! But I know you did, after I called you a rat you were probably angry, so you cursed him and made him die!'' he shouted, making my eye twitch.

''The Kuruta were not _magicians!_ We didn't even have a doctor for peat's sake! How on earth can you sit there and accuse me of doing something that does not exist!'' I shouted.

I am not one for shouting, and my voice cracked, making my argument a little less imposing.

''Kurapika…'' Rio said quietly, stepping behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

''The Kuruta were a bunch of uncouth, rude, half-wits, that didn't even know how to patch up a wound!'' the boy shouted back, making me ball up my fists.

''Take it back…'' I said quietly.

''You're nothing but a bunch of _rats, _that deserved to be wiped out.''

''That's _it!_'' I shouted, breaking out of Rio's grin and pouncing on the boy.

''Kurapika!'' I was vaguely aware of hands trying to pry me off of the boy, but I was already seeing red.

I punched the boy at least a dozen times before Rezo pulled me off of him.

''What are you doing? Are you insane!'' Rio shook my shoulders as I looked at the ground, grinding my teeth, and digging my nails into the palms of my hands.

Rezo was already tending to the boys face and shoulders.

''I...I couldn't…'' I whispered.

''You couldn't what?'' he asked and I looked up at him.

''I couldn't let him say those things Rio…I…'' I looked back at the boy, his nose was bleeding and he had a busted lip…I looked down at my hand; the knuckles had blood all over them.

My eyes widened as I dropped to the floor. I'd caused someone else harm, someone other than the Phantom Troup.

And that was something that I'd sworn not to do the day of the attack

Rio kneeled down in front of me, his face still angry.

''You see the errors of your ways?'' he said, in a monotonous voice as I looked up at him.

I nodded mutely as he put his hands on my shoulders.

He stood me up, then nudged me in the direction of the boy, whose nose had stopped bleeding.

He was glaring daggers my way as I stepped over to him.

'' I...I didn't mean to do that…'' I confessed quietly, looking the opposite direction.

It wasn't a lie…I get kind of uncontrollable when I'm angry; and I hadn't meant to hit him so many times.

''Psh…as if…all of you rats are like that, you hurt someone, then go and apologize like you didn't do anything…'' he glared into the blood stained towel for a second.

''I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have said what I did…and to a kid too…'' he glared up at me.

''I…I just didn't want it to happen…and when it did…I needed something to blame…you were an easy target I guess…'' a small guilty smile crossed his face, but then was gone.

We both jumped when Rezo cleared his throat.

''I think I should take Leorio home now don't you?'' he said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

We both nodded, then looked away from each other.

''Reolio…'' I muttered, stifling a chuckle when he turned around angry once again.

I stuck my tongue out at him and wiggled my fingers, then scampered off feeling accomplished.

…

Hina: ever wonder why Leorio makes that awful face at Kurapika when they first meet? Now you do~

Kurapika: I would never do that!

Hina: oh peeshaw~ live a little kura-chan~

Leo: yeah kura chaaaaan~ *gets punched in the face*

Thank you for reading! Please review! And no flames because flames hurt!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Hina: grrrr, the creative gerbils have been on lunch break for a while…come back gerbils! We need you!

I own no one except my oc's

xXx

(Kurapika's pov)

I sat on my bed, reading a thick book that lay in front of me. Blinking, I snagged the edge of it and threw it across the room, generating a satisfying _thump!_ As it made contact, possibly making a small crack in the wall…one could only hope…

I looked up at the ceiling of my small room, falling back onto the bed, sighing as frustration built its way up through my chest, through my throat, and materializing in an aggravated growl.

I glanced at the calendar that sat on my bed-side table.

April 4th…

My twelfth birthday…it had already been two years…two agonizing years of being a _normal_ child…of getting called name after name from ignorant _normal_ people…

Two years of having to act like things didn't bother me, of being strong, of 'not letting them get to me'…

I was about to loose my mind…and no one even suspected a thing…because I wouldn't show them…every day I smiled, I laughed, every painful day was made even more painful by the façade I was forced to put up…

And I was getting good at suppressing my feelings…

I clenched the comforter on my bed, squeezing it so hard I could feel my hand going numb…

I sat up quickly, looking around the room for where my book went, seeing it on the ground beneath a dent in the wall, I smiled.

Getting up, I grabbed the book, and putting it in my normal reading-and-walking position, stepped out of the room.

''G'morning Kurapika!'' Rio said before looking back from the skillet of what smelled like burning pancakes.

'' Mornin' '' I replied, sleepily,

Fake of coarse….

xXx

(Rio's pov)

I dumped a plate in front of the small blonde who was patiently waiting for my newest abomination.

I noted the third blink as he stared at his plate over his novel.

''Thank you.'' He said smiling, though he kept his book where it was.

'' Your welcome, now eat all of it or…'' I grabbed the book out from in front of his face.

''No more reading…'' I said smiling when he lunged for it. ''Na-ah-ah, you need to eat your charcoal…'' I sang, dancing away from his grabs.

''I never agreed to that! Now, give it back!'' he shouted, snatching his book out of my hand.

He glared up at me as he grabbed his plate and carried it back to the sink, dropping it in with a loud clang.

I tilted my head to the side when I heard his door slam.

''What's wrong with him?'' Rezo asked, walking up from the living room with intense bed-head.

I gave a small shrug, then got to work on cleaning up the burnt pancakes…

xXx

(KURAPIKA'S POV)

I let out an aggravated growl as I sat on my bed, tossing the book onto my pillow before covering my face with my hands.

I sighed, dragging my hands down my face and dropping them into my lap, before I heard the click of my door opening.

''Kurapika?'' Rezo asked, walking in cautiously.

''Hello…'' I greeted, looking back at my wall. He closed the door quietly, before making his way almost silently across my room.

''You're not alright, I presume?'' he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I simply shook my head in response, sighing again.

''Happy birthday…'' he whispered, squeezing my shoulder and patting it twice.

''Thanks…'' I looked back up at him.

''Rio doesn't even know does he?'' I asked, getting a shocked expression from the doctor.

''N-no…I don't think that he's realized that we've never celebrated it…'' he laughed quietly.

''It's alright, you know that we didn't celebrate them anyways…'' I said quietly, looking back at the wall.

''Yes…but you're part of our family now, and so, our tradition is yours…'' he offered, ruffling my hair.

''I suppose…'' I said, smiling up at him.

''Okay, are you alright though?'' he asked, his face turning from a smile, to the concerned look that I was used to seeing.

''Yes, I'm fine…'' I lied, giving him another one of my fake reassuring smiles.

''Alright, don't stay in here too long okay? Rio will start to worry again.'' And with that, he was out my door.

I sighed slumping, and putting my elbows on my knees.

''What am I going to do?'' I asked myself, before something warm, and furry brushed against my leg, making me jump into a standing position, wide eyed.

Then two pointed, white ears poked out from under my bed, then followed by the rest of Morrah's head.

I swear, she was smiling up at me as she crawled out from under my bed, inch by inch.

''How did you fit under there, girl?'' I asked, patting her head, and kneeling in front of her.

She tilted her head to the side, and licked my nose, before turning and walking over to the door.

She scratched at it, whimpering slightly.

''Okay, okay, we can go out now.'' I laughed, watching her turn in excited circles, before rushing out the door when I opened it.

xXx

I sat outside, throwing sticks for Morrah to catch, then bring back to me.

After about the billionth time, she walked over to me, putting one of her paws on my knee, and looking into the woods.

''Girl, you know that Rio said we can't go into the woods by ourselves…'' I said, resting my hand on her head.

_I can go alone, but you cannot..._

I jumped as the thought ran through my head…

''Morrah?'' I asked, my eyes wide.

She tilted her head slightly to the side, tapping my leg twice with her paw and looking back at the woods.

''No, I said no, Morrah.'' I said sternly, making her stomp one of her front paws on the ground.

I blinked, it was like she was a human, frustrated by not getting her way.

''What's wrong with you, girl?'' I asked, putting my hand on her head again, but she ducked under it and ran to the woods.

''Morrah! Come back!'' I shouted. Running to the edge of the forest.

sighing, I sat down with a loud, _plump!_

I sighed again, before getting back up and looking behind me.

Rio was in the living room, playing chess with Rezo…would he notice if I went into the woods?

I furrowed my eyebrows, before stepping into the woods, then taking off as fast as I could.

xXx

''Morrah!'' I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth.

''Where are you?'' I asked, looking around, and, seeing nothing, sat down on a log.

''Well, look at what we found..'' a gruff voice sounded behind me.

I turned around to see two very rough looking men behind me.

''Do you think he's a Kuruta?'' the second asked, looking at his partner.

''Of course, look at his hair.'' He laughed, making me shutter.

''Kuruta? You think _I'm _a Kuruta?'' I asked, laughing.

''My parents _hate_ the Kuruta! My dad always brags about beating one to a pulp just because he bumped into him! You men must have the traits mixed up.'' I said, laughing slightly again.

''No, I know what a Kuruta looks like, and that if you are one, you would definitely try and fool your hunters.'' The main man told me, squinting and smiling, before lunging for me.

''No!'' I shouted, kicking my knee up so that it met his nose, with a satisfying _crack! _Before taking off in the opposite direction.

''Shoot! Terru! Get him!'' the injured man shouted, before I heard shuffling behind me, and what sounded like a sword coming out of it's holster.

''Oh no, this is bad...'' I mutterd, feeling the air move around something that swund just behind my neck.

''Leave him alone!'' a deep female voice shouted, before I felt something smashing into my pursuer, knocking me to the ground.

''What?'' I called, confused, before something white flashed beside me, scooping me up and rushing away from the scene behind us.

''Who are you?'' I asked the woman who was carrying me, her bright white hair flowing behind her, the few strands that still lay across her forehead contrasting the bright red tattoos that danced across her forehead, swirling down her temple all the way down to her shoulder, which was bare, due to the droop of the baggy sleeves of her white robe, which also flowed behind us.

''Kurapika, I'm hurt, you've known me for over a year now, you know...'' she said, laughing and looking down at me with deep black eyes.

''Morrah?'' I asked.

The only answer i got was a small nod, before we heard a loud shot sound behind us.

Morrah ran into a small cave, which i assumed was a den for some animal.

''M-Morrah? you...you're...'' i stuttered, watching the graceful movements of what I realized wasn't a woman, but a teenage girl, probably about 19.

''I've been watching over you for a long time Kurapika...'' she explained, when she'd studied my confused expression for a good three minutes.

''My people are shapeshifters, granted by some force with the powers to change our shape as we wish, and we were very close freinds with the Kuruta. You were too younge to know that when the attack happened...'' she brushed my bangs out from in my eyes, before continuing.

''Each of us was givin a Kuruta to watch after, as their freind, and protecter. I was assigned to you, the ceremony to bring your generation to knoledge of our pact would have been in a month or so from the attack... when I saw what had happened, I slipped into a depression, knowing that I would never meet you, and so I stayed in the forest, shaped as a rabbit, until I could continue daily life as a human. But that was before you found me that night... I was so happy...'' she smiled, showing slightly sharper than normal canines.

''Why did you leave then?'' I asked, remembering the month that she'd been gone.

''I had to tell my people that you had escaped, and that another Kuruta may be somewhere, and we should not give up hope. My people told me not to show my true form to you right away, but show you another form, that was the wolf...I was supposed to wait another month, but I cannot fight in a shifted form...and my body was getting cramped, that is why I wanted to go into the forest, was to stretch, but I put you in danger, i should have known that you would come after me...I am a failure...forgive me please, Kurapika...'' my eyes widened as she bowed, her head touching her hands that were on the dirt.

''N-no, you saved me, thank you...'' I said, placing my hand on her shoulder, making her sit up, touching her hand to mine.

''The men are unconcious, we are safe to go home...'' she said, standing up, and walking out of the den, and offering me a hand that I used to stand up.

As we walked home I realized what would be waiting for me when I got home.

When we stepped out of the brush, my fears were comfirmed, Rio stood, untidy black hair pulled back, as if he'd been running worried hands through his bangs.

''Kurapika! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how...'' he trailed off when he saw Morrah step out of the woods gracefully, before looking up at him and smiling.

''Hello, Rio, I think it's time we had a proper introduction...I'm Morrah...'' she said, smiling, and holding out her hand to a gaping Rio.

xXx

Hina: heheheheheh~ weren't expecting that huh? eh, i think it turned out alright, do you?

Morrah: ahhhh~ it is nice to be able to streatch my arms and legs seperately...

Rio:*0*

Everyone -.-'' he's in shock...

thank you for reading! and please review! but no flames! because flames hurt!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hina: Helloooo!

Killua: why the heck have you left this thing for so long?

Hina: I has had no muse~

Kurapika: *from behind a book* such bad grammar…

Hina: hey, you better be nice to me or the creative gerbils will leave again and not come back for months! ...has it really been months already…oh my…

Gon: yup, it's been months and I think Morrah's mad at you for not continuing with the story for a long time after she made her grand entrance…

Morrah: *sulks in corner* I can't believe you Hinata Yutsuri…you were so excited and then just left me hanging for months…

killua: o0o her last name…you used it…you must be really mad…

Hina: but I drew pictures of you!

Morrah: yes, ones that you never even finished!

Kurapika & Rio: …she has a point there Hina…

Hina: I'm sorry Morrah, and I also don't own anyone other than my little Mo… *snuggles Morrah's dog ears, then gets slapped away* T^T

xXx

Kurapika's Pov

We all just sat there, staring at each other, well, to be precise, Morrah and Rio stared at each other from over the fake wooden table and Rezo and I just looked anywhere that wasn't focused on Rio's obvious confusion directed at the girl in front of us.

I guessed Morrah and Rio were almost the same age,seeing as Morrah seemed around 19, and I was pretty sure that Rio was 21. yet Morrah had an almost ageless air to her, almost like she'd lived hundreds of our lives, and still had thousands to live, learning all the way.

''So…you…you're Morrah? The dog who I was so annoyed by all the time?'' he asked, and Morrah nodded, her hands were in her lap, folded neatly over her still spotless robe that drooped down her shoulers revealing almost porceline colored skin, if it wasn't for the intricate red swirls that danced down from her forehead, down her neck to her shoulders and what I guessed, also to her back.

''And the rabbit that I sat on more times than I could count?'' Rio asked, Morrah mutely nodded again, and a blush slid over Rio's face. I blinked. Then tilted my head slightly, was Rio actually blushing? As in, not just being a perv and only looking at the exposed skin of her neck and collar bone?

Now that I looked at it, Rio hadn't looked anywhere from Morrah's face since she'd gotten here.

Odd…..

Very, very odd…

xXx

Rio's pov:

Beautiful… that's the only word that can describe her.

Absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous.

And when I say breathtaking, it's not just a term.

I actually had trouble breathing as I looked the girl in front of me in the eyes…those dark, seemingly infinitely black eyes of hers, the eyes that were such a contrast to her almost blindingly white hair, though it wasn't fake. The hair that was so voluptuously growing on Morrah's head had never been dyed, nor cut, or styled from what I could tell.

It was so long that as she sat in front of me, chin up in a strong, yet polite position, the long strands actually pooled on the floor, making me want to rush over and pull it into a ribbon, as to not soil the perfection that it was.

''Rio, why are you looking at me with such an expression?'' she asked, and as her face turned from embarrassed to sarcastic, my mind remembered that this was the cocky wolf who would chew up my shoes. The rabbit who would jump into my seat just as I would sit on it, or jump right on my face as I slept.

This was the wolf who had eaten my food as I got up to get a drink, the rabbit who chewed her way through almost all of my socks, and never, not once, annoyed, or harassed Rezo, nor Kurapika.

Only me.

And the trance-like position I had been trapped in shattered into a billion pieces.

I blinked, then plastered a sarcastic grin on my face as I picked up my glass of tea, and, as she started to ask what I was doing, threw the entire contents at her, soaking her perfect white hair, and staining her spotless white robe.

''Rio!'' Kurapika shouted, already rushing to grab towels and a robe from the bathroom.

Morrah blinked, then, causing all the breath to rush out of my lungs, she smiled, no. not the shy little grin she'd been wearing, not a blinding-cliché smile, but a cocky smirk, one that mirrored mine, one that could only come from that irritating rabbit, could only come from that infuriating wolf.

And as I stared at her, breathless, she picked up the bowl of water that we had had laid out for her wolf form, and, still looking at me, hurled the entire contents, hitting me smack in the face with the cold water.

_That_ brought my breath back.

And as I gasped at the cold, she laughed, a musical sound, if it hadn't been filled with such sarcasm.

''It looks as though we are going to have fun, now doesn't it Rio?'' she asked, a wicked smile on her face as I just stared at her.

''Don't think just because I'm a Shifter means that I'll be passive, quite the contrary actually…human's ideas of magical beasts are always so comical…'' as she finished her sentenced, she threw her head back and laughed again, making me smile and stand up.

''Just because I'm human don't assume that I respect you, or, more accurately, _fear_ you.'' I said, thumping her in the forehead.

She drew a sharp breath, ending her laughter.

Then with a much more serious expression, she looked at me, then bowed.

''I apologize, Rio. You've been so kind, and I… I acted so…_primative_'' she spat her last word like a curse, causing me to blink.

Surprising her enough to jolt up, I put my hand on her head, as I'd done with Kurapika so many times.

''Don't worry, I'd rather you be yourself. I mean, you've been part of the family for over a year now, and you never reeled in your 'primativeness' before, have you?'' I asked, and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

''P-part…of the family?'' she asked, and it was my turn to throw my head back and laugh.

''Of course! Are you crazy? Where did you think you were going to stay? '' I asked, still laughing.

Morrah blinked at me. Then, utterly surprising me to my very core, she hugged me.

Tight.

And before I knew it, I was hugging her back, and it was like we'd always been like this, a Shifter a part of our family.

I looked up as a thought tore through me.

We _had_, we just hadn't _known_ it.

And just then, I realized that I wanted her to be here, and not just because she didn't really have anywhere to go.

I wanted her to stay, because she _felt_ like part of the family. And always had, ever scince the first day, when I'd almost squished her by sitting on that small ball of fur.

She'd saved kurapika's life. Twice.

And that was more than enough to make me hug her tighter, and mutter, ''You'll always be part of the family.'' And I meant it.

I really, truly, meant it.

xXx

Hina: HUZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I friggin' finished it! YUS!

Kurapika: *blinks* hehe, she's been trying to finish this for a while. It was just…she was so busy…what with…all that…STUFF…that she has to wor-OH FOR PEAT'S SAKE, STOP MAKING ME LIE HINATA!

Hina: okay, okay, okay, I haven't been that busy, I just didn't have muse.

Kura: pft! Didn't have muse… *gets hit by keyboard*

Hina:* runs up to ''camera''* REALLY TRULY, I DIDN'T HAVE MUSE!

Anyway, I don't own anyone from hxh, please review!


End file.
